


【北树】金丝雀

by horipon



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horipon/pseuds/horipon
Summary: 今日脑洞速码，无逻辑，看就完事了。设定是田中树是个纯情财团公子哥，松村北斗是田中树父亲的情人。设定背德，内容不背德，（甚至感觉越写越清水？）
Relationships: Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 4





	【北树】金丝雀

**Author's Note:**

> 今日脑洞速码，无逻辑，看就完事了。  
> 设定是田中树是个纯情财团公子哥，  
> 松村北斗是田中树父亲的情人。  
> 设定背德，内容不背德，  
> （甚至感觉越写越清水？）

*  
田中树对松村北斗可以说是毫无办法但又无法视而不见，哪怕明白这个会做好早饭摆在他面前后捧着脸盯着他要求他把食物都吃掉，在父亲不在家时只是自己冲好咖啡窝在沙发一味地读着光是看名字就会让人头疼的小说，看面容跟年龄应该跟田中树一般大甚至实际生日还要比他小几天的青年是父亲新带回来的情人。他也知道在为数不多的父亲回家过夜的日子带着满身酒气扣开家中为这人准备的客房门之后房间里会发生什么。但田中树毫无办法，无法把他赶走，只能在早晨起来下楼之后通过半掩的客房门缝窥视散落一地的衣物猜测昨晚的狂风暴雨，然后再抬眼看见松村北斗已经穿好晨衣把早饭摆在餐桌上招呼他吃早饭，接着田中树就会开始在心里祈祷下一秒松村北斗能自己离开，彻底离开。

松村北斗就是只金丝雀。

有时候田中树会在心里默默为他哀婉。他不过就是像父亲其他的情人一般被圈养被玩弄，然后在物主厌倦他的时候被无情抛弃，像一只金丝雀飞出这个牢笼之后便消亡在人们都不曾知道的茫茫人世间的角落里。

田中树一年间只有有限的几天才能见到父亲回家过夜，松村北斗在一个雨夜被父亲带了回来。田中树在二楼的书房落地玻璃前看到父亲车子的灯照进院子，从后坐上打开门下来的青年把父亲扶进屋子，但是之后他没有听见有人上楼的声音。田中树闭了闭眼睛，用手揉着自己的不由自主锁起的眉心，想着第二天清晨如何从善如流地下楼在父亲和陌生人之间不带尴尬地吃早餐。

田中树早就学会了如何与父亲带回来过夜的人打交道，如何从容地下楼面对一张张陌生的面孔礼貌而不尴尬的微笑，与之进行可有可无的寒暄，无论是男是女年轻或者相反，哪怕此后他再也没有机会见那些人第二面。但是从那个早上之后，松村北斗却在家里住了下来，就在一楼最靠近楼梯的那间客房，甚至在田中树下楼之后发现他已经把自己的行李都收拾完毕。

田中树倒是不介意与松村北斗继续相处下去，如果不是在那天晚上他突然从睡梦中醒来之后发现松村北斗正赤裸着上身骑在自己身上的话。

那是田中树此前在松村北斗脸上没有看到过的眼神，大多数时间他的目光是田中树琢磨不透的泛着微妙的忧郁，哪怕是在早上招呼并盯着自己吃早餐时也无法感觉到热情，而现在黑夜里这一双眼睛像是着了火，灼得田中树脸上发热。他没有惊讶田中树已经醒了，反而以一种满意的神色居高临下地审视着睡眼朦胧的田中树。睡懵的田中树有些摸不清楚状况，试图抬手去扳松村北斗的手臂却发现自己的手臂已经被柔软的绳索栓牢并挂在床头。

“呃……”田中树因被限制了行动而清醒了一些开口试图与松村北斗沟通，但是发现自己从来都没有正经与他讲过话以至于开口又不知该怎么称呼眼前的人。扭动了一下身体，又发现被子已经不知道被扔到哪里去了，睡裤已经被人扒下，皮肤摩擦着床单又被人压着只能很小地动作而下身居然起了反应在松村北斗还在审视他时慢吞吞立了起来。

田中树不觉窘红了脸，身体的热血经由心脏冲向四肢又快速回流更加剧了心跳。他现在一定像只待宰的羔羊，田中树暗想，又闭上眼睛努力平复着自己的呼吸。

松村北斗看见田中树挺立的下半身轻不可闻地笑了，俯下身子亲吻田中树紧闭的眼睛，再一次打乱他的呼吸之后顺势含着他两瓣薄唇吸吮，舌头剐蹭着田中树的牙关，一只手扶着他的肩，舌头在田中树慌乱时钻进他的口腔，舔舐过牙床和齿尖卷着他的舌让他与自己纠缠，然后听田中树喉头满溢的呻吟流过两人的舌尖被松村北斗吞没在自己口腔里。

另一只手划过田中树的小腹握住刚刚使田中树窘迫的罪魁祸首，指尖摩擦着马眼刮得田中树一阵颤栗，他的双手还被挂在自己床头，扭动身体想缓解这种生理性的颤栗。松村北斗毫不客气，待到田中树的前端吐出前液之后手指便划开臀瓣寻找到那个凹陷把自己埋进去。

“？？”田中树的身体瞬间紧绷了起来，腿条件反射夹住了松村北斗的腰。松村北斗倒是很满意田中树的反应，在他火热的腔体内用手指一根一根的加码。

“哈啊，哈。”田中树在松村北斗的手指在他体内进出之间弓起身子呼吸屏气，想伸出捆在一起的手去摸他，却被松村北斗抓住两只手腕用力地按住，对方咬着他的肩头说：“别动，放松。”

一股热浪从田中树的身体深处涌出来，松村北斗拔出的手指上挂了他晶莹黏糊糊又滑溜溜的体液，松村北斗把田中树的腿又分开一些，还记得把他从楼下带上来的安全套给自己套好，又不自觉地在身下人瘦削的大腿内侧拧上一把在人诧异的目光中感叹：“没有肉啊。”

“呼——”松村北斗挺身在刚刚自己手指搅过的裂缝，顺着还在收缩的入口把自己送进去，进入的瞬间只觉得自己被裹进了一个滚烫柔软的腔隙，入口处虽然刚刚已经被开拓扩张过但依然比预想中的紧。手扶着田中树的腰缓慢地沉入，在他的耳畔喷上灼热的呼吸。

“呜，啊……啊啊”田中树咬着嘴唇看着松村北斗，眼睛里似乎泛起了泪光，嗓音微微沙哑着提高了音调，呜咽声有气无力地敲击着松村北斗的耳膜，像是助燃剂一般加热两人的身体，隔着安全套也能感受到身下这人的肠道上的褶皱在摩擦他的柱身，冠状沟被田中树突起的肉壁来回搔刮，每一次退出接着就又会被深深地夹着吸回，像是有撩人的钩子勾着人向更深处。

“□□□。”松村北斗无声地骂了句。下身的快感让他有些牙痒便又俯身去啃咬田中树的脖颈和锁骨，腾出一只手摸上对方的胸口刮着精瘦的肌肉揉捏着乳头，不多一会儿田中树胸前的两点也硬了起来。

“哈啊……”松村北斗感觉到田中树后穴裹挟得更紧轻笑了起来，脸凑到他的胸前用湿漉漉的舌勾住那小巧的凸起，在律动中戳弄着。

“哈……啊啊……”田中树越缩越紧肠壁上的肉褶吸着松村北斗挺得更往里一些，松村北斗手臂用力掐着田中树的腰，把自己整根都埋了进去，享受着蠕动的肠肉紧紧绞着自己，听着田中树打着颤的声音，眼前一阵目眩并痛快地也达到了高潮。

“或许你之后还会求着我来的，树少爷。”松村北斗压抑着变得粗重的呼吸退出来之后解开绑着田中树手臂的绳索时这样说，他的声音压得低低的回荡在田中树耳畔有点像大提琴安眠曲催得人忍不住阖眼欲眠。

“或许吧。”田中树躺着任松村北斗把他的手臂放下来，看着对方被汗水打湿的刘海下亮晶晶的眼睛嘟囔着。

“都只是被囚禁起来的金丝雀罢了。”松村北斗吻了吻田中树的眼睫顺势躺在他的旁边似乎没有要离开的意思。

“噢。”田中树指了指被松村北斗扔到一边的被子，“今晚没打算走的话我们只能盖这一床被子。”

“荣幸之至。”松村北斗把被子扯过来盖住两人染了薄汗的身体，把手搭在田中树的肚子上，侧躺着屈膝贴着田中树腿的弯度。 夜还很长，田中树在心里想，他也不敢保证自己就不是只飞不出笼子的金丝雀，在纠结中倚着松村北斗进入梦乡。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是双向金丝雀，  
> 树觉得北斗被他家的金笼子囚禁，北斗想用自己把树囚禁。  
> 文内没写出来所以后记补充一下。


End file.
